


Bared To Each Other

by givemepizza



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Isak has an older sister in this AU (mentioned once), M/M, POV Alternating, Teenage Evak, They really just talk and open up to each other, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 06:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19987546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemepizza/pseuds/givemepizza
Summary: “The Halloween party last week, was that the first time you wore women’s clothes?” Even askedIsak tensed instantly, making Even already regret bringing the issue up again. Suddenly Isak couldn’t meet Even’s gaze.“That again?” he frowned."I just want to truth, Isak."





	Bared To Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fluffy story as usual, but the topic of cross dressing is a first for me, so i hope you guys will like and enjoy my effort. Feel free to comment honestly.

Isak and Even got to the cafeteria hand-in-hand, and found Mahdi and Jonas at their table. 

“Hello friends.” Isak jubilantly greeted, sitting down as Even does the same beside him. 

“Hey love birds.” Jonas grinned. 

“Where is your food?” Mahdi asked the couple.

Even slung an arm around Isak’s shoulders. “Isak didn’t like what the cafeteria is serving.” 

Mahdi hummed thoughtfully. “Are you still picky with food, Isak?” 

“My appetite is a mess today.” Isak replied in explanation, eliciting his boyfriend’s attention. Peering at Isak, Even spoke softly only to him, “Shall we go to that pizza place you like downtown?” 

Meeting his boyfriend’s gaze, Isak shook his head and offered a small smile to ease the concern he could feel emanating off of Even. “My pay check is coming in day after tomorrow, so let’s go then.” 

“What’s your point?” 

“You are always buying me stuff.”

“so?”

“you know what I mean.”

Even rolled his eyes. “We got part time jobs to survive on and to help each other out.”

“But you’ve been doing most of the helping.” 

“I have two jobs.” 

“Even-”

“We are having pizza this afternoon. End of discussion.” Even kissed Isak’s temple and looked back at their friends.

“aww you two are so disgustingly married.” Jonas shook his head

“Where is our other resident married couple?” Even asked, referring to their other friends Vilde and Magnus

“Probably making out somewhere.” Mahdi informed.

“Hey Isak, do you want to play video games at my place after school today? After you’ve had your pizza date of course.” matt Jonas asked.

“Actually I want Isak to myself today.” Even replied, earning a confused gaze from his boyfriend. 

“Oh? what do you want to do after our date?” Isak asked Even. 

“let’s go to my house together. I have something to tell you and then something else to show you.” Even waggled his eyebrows and grinned.

“get ready Isak. I think Even wants to talk about having babies.” Jonas sing-songed

Isak flipped his friend off without taking his eyes off Even. “Is there a gift for me somewhere?”

“You can say that.” just as Isak was about to speak, Even cut him, “Yes I will spend money on you whether you like it or not.” 

Isak rolled his eyes, but didn’t argue.

****  
In Even’s bedroom, Isak tossed his backpack on the floor somewhere and sank down on his boyfriend’s bed, muttering something about stress and how soft and comfortable Even’s bed was. 

Even smiled softly as he set his own bag down before walking over to perch on his bed beside Isak whose eyes were closed. 

“baby, can we talk?”

Isak’s eyes flew open and he eyed his boyfriend suspiciously and sceptically. “are you breaking up with me?” 

At first Even frowned at the silly question and then that morphed into a smile when he noticed the genuine panic plaguing Isak’s eyes. “no.”

“thank heavens.” sighed Isak, taking Even’s hand in his and interlacing their fingers. “are you changing schools then?” 

“nothing like that.” 

“Then why the hell do you want to talk of all things? I can think of a bunch of stuff we can do instead.”

“It’s important.”

“Should I be scared?”  
“no.”  
“Then don’t scare me with opening sentences like ‘can we talk’?” Isak scolded. 

“I’m sorry.” Even cooed and leaned down to kiss Isak’s pout. 

“what do you really want to talk about then?”

Even’s lips pursed as his heart beat accelerated. in truth it wasn’t easy for him to broach the particular subject with his boyfriend. the issue was something they’d already discussed, but only in brief because Isak had been to uncomfortable talking about it in depth. 

so he took a deep breath to gather all his courage before speaking. “Isak, there is something I want to ask you, but I need you to promise that you’ll answer me honestly.”  
Isak’s eyebrows furrowed in the slightest, wondering what his boyfriend was all about, but he nodded anyway. “sure. I’ll tell you anything.” 

The squeeze Isak gave Even’s hand was all the encouragement Even needed to go on. “The Halloween party last week, was that the first time you put on women’s clothes?” 

Isak tensed instantly, making Even already regret bringing the issue up again. Suddenly Isak couldn’t meet Even’s gaze. “that again?” he frowned down at their clasped hands.

“I just want the truth, Isak.” Even paused to recollect his wording. “it’s that… you seemed so comfortable in those clothes.” 

“that doesn’t have to mean anything.”

“but does it?”

“no.”

“then why won’t you look at me?” 

no answer. 

Even gently cupped and tipped Isak’s chin to make him look up. “Isak, I meant it when I said I thought you looked really pretty in those clothes.” 

Isak just blinked, not sure what to say to that. his heart was hammering so loudly that he feared Even could hear it. 

Even went on. “I just want to know who you are, Isak. I want to know you inside and out.” he paused again and swallowed thickly. “I won’t judge you.” 

Isak considered that for a moment. “I know you won’t judge me.”

“Then be honest with me. please.” 

I’m scared, Isak wanted to say, but held back. Silence befell them then, neither unable to move the conversation forward. 

It was Isak who finally broke the awkward silence. “Is this that important to you?”

Even nodded and that’s when he decided that if he was going to take some truth from Isak, he had to give some. “The truth is……” he trailed off to let his thundering heart come down a little. “…… I really liked seeing you in those clothes. I haven’t stopped thinking about it.” 

Isak blinked and then it suddenly dawned on him- what Even was saying and his eyes widened in shock. “Even…..” he whispered, gob smacked. 

“Maybe it doesn’t really make sense that I like seeing you in a girl’s clothes, but that’s that.”  
It was a lot for Even to bare at once, Isak realized and because of that, he became awash with confidence to speak the truth. “Even?”

“hm?”

“It wasn’t my first time putting on those clothes.” 

Even puckered, curiosity piqued. His heart started to race anew but for a completely different reason. Something more to do with excitement. “Really?”

Isak nodded. “I was in 9th grade the first time I tried on my sister’s clothes and I liked It.” he paused, eyes swimming with fear. Even gave Isak’s hand an encouraging squeeze, his smile softly imploring. Isak sat up on the bed to look at his boyfriend more directly. “Once in a while I buy girls clothes to wear in the privacy of my bedroom where no one can see me.” 

“Do you put on make-up too?” 

“A bit.” Isak admitted and lowered his gaze, suddenly feeling uncertain about telling the truth. 

But that uncertainty would be squashed in the next second when Even kissed Isak’s cheek. When Isak forced his gaze up, he was met with only understanding and delight in Even’s eyes. “I have something for you.” Even says then and rises to his feet before Isak can question him. 

Even saunters over to his wardrobe, very dubiously pulls something out and hides it behind his back as he walks back to the bed while Isak looks on.

“What is it?” Isak asks

Nervously biting his lip, Even brought his hands to the front and revealed a gift bag. he handed it to his boyfriend. Isak looked at Even then at the bag before sticking his hand inside. 

Isak gasped when he took the garment out and found that it was a dress. apart from the dress, there was a wig in there too. Isak gently ran his fingers over the soft fabric. the dress was peach and very feminine. it looked quite short too. 

The wig had long, dark hair. long hair was uncharted territory for Isak, so he was itching to try it on. 

“I want you to wear it for me.” 

the command had Isak’s pulse racing with excitement and anticipation. 

“Even, is this some sort of a fetish for you?”

“maybe.” Even shrugged. “I like the idea of a boy lying beneath girl clothes. it’s sexy.” Even elaborated, surprising both himself and Isak whose cheeks crimsoned.  
Isak nodded and went off the adjoining bathroom while Even sat back and waited with baited breath. 

when Isak stepped out again, Even forgot to breath, react, move or even think.

Isak slowly closed the distance between them and came to a halt right in front of Even, leaving the latter to just sit there and take in the sight. the dress fit Isak’s figure perfectly, ending a few centimeters above his knees- just perfectly both hiding and covering his legs to create the right amount of mystery. the peach complimented Isak’s pale skin so well it was breathtaking. Even’s gaze wondered below Isak’s knees and he gasped softly when he discovered how smooth and hairless they were. Isak had nice feet too, thought Even. his eyes slid back up and caught sight of the dark, smooth, shiny curls cascading down Isak’s shoulders. 

“not to ruin your leering or anything, but please say something.” Isak timidly muttered, hands clasped in front of him as he increasingly grew nervous under his boyfriend’s scrutiny. 

Even snapped out of his daze and stood up, taking his Isak hands and smiling at him. “you look so beautiful.” 

Isak smiled back, feeling his heart melt at the compliment and approval.  
“are you comfortable?” Even gently tugged on his boyfriend’s hands to pull him closer until they were pressed together. 

Isak nodded. “The fabric feels great against my skin. Thanks for the dress.” 

Even found himself unable to resist reaching out to touch Isak’s hair. he puckered in delight at the soft feel between his fingers as he played with the curls. Isak smiled. “Do I look good with shoulder-long hair?”

“very.” Even quickly conformed as if not wanting Isak to doubt himself and how gorgeous he looked for a single second. Isak appreciated it. 

Even gently cupped Isak’s smooth cheek and kissed Isak. cue the butterflies in Isak’s belly as warmth spread throughout his body at everything Even was pouring out through the kiss; the reverence and adoration. 

Isak kissed back just as gently, but not any less passionately as he tried to convey all his feelings for Even, all his love, into this one kiss.

As they pulled away to breathe, it wasn’t for long. Small pecks in between smiles and laughs, and Even eyes filled with everything. Isak’s cheeks hurt from smiling, dimples coming out as he watched Even light up, unwilling to let him go, eyes crinkling in that smile he loved. Isak felt so free and happy that his favourite person in the world now shared his secret and accepted it wholly. 

“you’re the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen.” Even whispered against Isak’s lips. At that Isak blushed, his eyes slipping away from Even’s face. Even slid his arms around Isak’s waist, pulling him gently into a kiss and fulfilling his desire to keep Isak close to him. 

“thank you for accepting me.” Isak said when their lips parted again. 

“and you me. this will be our little secret.” 

“I love you, Even.” 

“I love you too, beautiful.” Even breathed, looking back at Isak’s face in time to see the smile break across it.

“For the record, I’ll kill you if you tell any of our friends.”

Even laughed. “Eskild would be happy to learn that you have this soft side.” 

“I will kill you.” Isak repeats, laughing now 

Even laughed too, pulling Isak back into his arms. “Alright, this will be our secret."

**Author's Note:**

> So, did you like it? hate it? I'd love to hear from you. Thanks for reading<3


End file.
